Une vie volée
by chlollifan
Summary: AU: Que se serait-il passé si Chloé n'avait jamais échangé sa vie contre celle d'Oliver ? Six ans plus tard, tout est différent.
1. Prologue

**Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des adorables commentaires et/ou suivie sur "Un jour". Je n'abandonne pas cette fic, je vous rassure, mais certains chapitres (notamment celui que je suis en train d'écrire) sont longs donc longs à écrire et à poster.**

**Du coup, pour vous faire patienter, je partage avec vous une autre fic déjà intégralement écrite et qui permettra donc des suites plus fréquentes.**

**C'est une histoire qui se déroule après la saison 9, un univers alternatif où Chloé ne s'est jamais échangée contre Oliver. **

**Voilà, un petit "teaser" pour commencer. J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Metropolis, juin 2016**

Elle regarda le diamant qui brillait à son doigt et ne put réprimer un sourire.  
Fiancée ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Après toutes ces épreuves, ces difficultés, elle avait de nouveau droit à un peu de bonheur.

Pourtant, elle avait cru un moment qu'elle ne surmonterait pas tout ça, c'était trop dur. Après avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait été brisée, elle s'était renfermée et involontairement, elle s'était forgée une carapace, sans doute pour ne plus jamais souffrir comme ça. Mais lui, avait réussi petit à petit à briser les murailles qu'elle avait érigées autour d'elle.

Oh, c'est sûr, il lui en avait fallu de la patience. Des heures, des semaines, des mois pour qu'elle laisse tomber ses défenses, pour qu'elle se laisse approcher, qu'elle lui fasse confiance, qu'elle accepte d'aimer et d'être aimée.

Dans les moments où il perdait espoir, il se raccrochait à son sourire, trop rare mais lumineux et à son regard, à ses yeux verts qui le faisaient fondre. A eux deux, ils valaient tous les efforts du monde.  
A force de patience, il avait réussi. Ils avaient d'abord été amis puis amants. Et enfin, il y dix jours, elle avait décidé de faire de lui le plus heureux des hommes et d'accepter sa demande en mariage.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un beau blond aux yeux bruns, qui il lui tendit la main en disant :  
« Alors Miss Sullivan, prête pour la fête ? »  
Elle sourit, attrapa la main de son fiancé et répondit : « Prête ! »

Dans quelques semaines, elle allait devenir sa femme, elle serait… Mrs Matthew Forbes.


	2. Chapter 1

Pour leur fête de fiançailles, Matt et Chloé avaient choisi un petit restaurant du centre de Metropolis, tenu par un charmant couple qui faisait une cuisine délicieuse et sans prétention.  
Quand ils arrivèrent, le restaurant était déjà bien rempli, tous leurs amis étaient arrivés.  
Ils n'auraient manqué pour rien au monde cette soirée. Après ce qui lui était arrivé, ils étaient tous soulagés de voir Chloé de nouveau heureuse.

La première à se jeter dans ses bras fut évidemment Lois.  
« Ah, voilà la star ! Dis donc couz, tu sais te faire attendre, lui fit remarquer la brune. Tu sais que tu as une heure de retard !  
- Tu me connais, je voulais faire une entrée hollywoodienne.  
- Mouais, j'ai du mal à te croire. Avoue, en fait, c'est que tu as encore trainé au bureau ! »  
Chloé ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un petit sourire.  
« Arrrgh Chloé, tu es incorrigible ! », gronda Lois.

Matt prit sa défense : « Forcément, quand on est PDG d'une multinationale, on a les horaires qui vont avec.  
- Merci chéri!, répondit la blonde avec un sourire.  
- Ouais, tu as de la chance toi d'avoir un fiancé aussi compréhensif, lui dit sa cousine. Tu aurais quand même pu prendre un jour de congé pour tes fiançailles… »  
Clark intervint à son tour pour apaiser la situation : « Ce que ma charmante épouse voulait dire c'est que nous vous attendions avec impatience et que nous sommes ravis que vous soyez arrivés! »  
Il serra Chloé dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Félicitations Chlo, je suis très heureux pour vous.  
- Merci ! », souffla-t-elle troublée.

Mais son émotion fut bien vite rompue par un cri : « Whouaaa Chloélicieuse, tu es magnifique ! »

Bart l'attira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras à son tour :

« Tu sais que si je n'avais pas moi-même une fiancée sublime, je te ferai des avances ?, lui glissa-t-il de sa voix la plus suave.  
- Oui ! C'est bien que tu t'en souviennes… », répliqua en souriant la jolie Courtney.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Chloé et Matt passèrent de bras en bras, de félicitations en félicitations. En plus de Lois, Clark, Bart et Courtney, il y avait Carter, Arthur et Dinah, Victor, John Jones, Martha Kent et Perry White, les parents de Matt et sa sœur Rose, ainsi que Lucas et Mark, les meilleurs amis et futurs témoins de Matt accompagnés de leurs épouses.

Dans la cour intérieure du restaurant, un petit groupe d'enfants jouait. Chloé s'arrêta un moment pour les regarder, émue : la nouvelle génération! Ils avaient l'air si insouciants, à profiter de la vie sans se poser de question.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de regret : si seulement elle-même avait su conserver cette confiance pour profiter de ce qui lui était donné, elle n'aurait pas gâché tous ces précieux moments, tous ces moments avec LUI.  
Elle sentit une bouffée de tristesse monter en elle et secoua la tête pour ravaler ses larmes. Non, pas ce soir, c'était ses fiançailles, elle devait être heureuse et en profiter.

Son regard se posa sur un petit garçon blond aux yeux verts qui était en train de jouer avec sa cousine.  
Elle sourit: ces cheveux d'or, ce charme, cette assurance, ce sourire et surtout cette fossette… Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il lui ressemblait.

Le petit garçon leva la tête et vit les yeux humides de Chloé.  
Il se jeta dans ses bras: « Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Maman, tu es triste ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
- Mais non, mon cœur, je ne suis pas triste, je suis émue. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou et se serra un peu plus contre elle.  
Elle ferma ses yeux, apaisée, et profita de ce câlin avec son fils, laissant ses pensées s'évader.

...

Il y a des moments qui restent gravés dans notre mémoire à jamais. Certains tristes, d'autres heureux mais dans tous les cas, à leur évocation, on retrouve instantanément et toujours aussi fort les sentiments qui nous avaient traversé. On revoit le lieu, on connait le jour, l'heure, on se souvient de détails insignifiants…

Pour Chloé, la naissance de son fils faisait partie de ces moments-là. La joie qu'elle avait ressentie, cette bouffée d'amour qui l'avait submergée quand on avait posé ce petit être sur son ventre, la chaleur qui l'avait envahie, elle se souvenait de tout.  
Elle revoyait les yeux pleins de larmes de Lois, qui l'avait soutenue tout au long de son accouchement. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'à ce moment-là, elle s'était dit que tout ce qui lui était arrivé ne pouvait pas être si mauvais puisque cela lui avait permis d'en arriver là, de tenir son fils, leur fils dans ses bras.

Le moment où Oliver avait disparu faisait malheureusement également partie de ces moments-là. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette terrible soirée, Chloé ressentait encore cette angoisse, cette douleur.  
Pendant des heures, elle avait travaillé pour essayer de retrouver sa trace mais sans succès. Elle avait fini par appeler Clark. Même si elle savait qu'à l'époque lui-même avait ses propres problèmes, elle avait besoin de ses conseils. Sans hésiter son meilleur ami était venu à sa rescousse et après lui avoir brièvement narré les évènements qu'il avait vécu de son côté cette nuit-là, ils avaient passé tous les deux des heures à la recherche d'Ollie.  
Petit à petit, tous les membres de la nouvelle Justice League s'étaient joints à eux : Bart, AC, Victor, Dinah, Courtney, Carter, John… Ils s'étaient tous investis à 100% dans cette mission pour retrouver leur boss.

Lois, elle, avait annulé son voyage en Afrique pour soutenir sa cousine. Jour et nuit, elle s'occupait d'elle mais aussi de toute la League.  
Clark n'avait pas eu besoin de tout lui expliquer en détail. Elle avait fini par lui faire comprendre qu'elle en savait déjà beaucoup. Et oui, on ne peut pas cacher grand-chose à Lois Lane, elle n'était pas la meilleure reporter du Daily Planet pour rien !  
Cette épreuve n'avait fait que confirmer à Clark (bien qu'il n'en doutait déjà plus vraiment) que Lois était la femme de sa vie. Elle avait été parfaite. Elle faisait des recherches de son côté, essayant de trouver de nouvelles pistes mais aussi s'occupait de l'intendance. Elle était devenue une deuxième mère pour la League.  
La belle brune avait décidé de s'assurer du ravitaillement des troupes, afin que nos héros gardent toutes leurs forces pour cette mission ; ce qui lui avait immédiatement valu toute la sympathie de Bart. Elle avait d'abord tenté de leur faire à manger elle-même mais ses tentatives culinaires tournaient à chaque fois au désastre. Elle y avait donc renoncé, se disant que les justiciers seraient beaucoup moins efficaces avec une indigestion et faisait donc chaque jour livrer des tonnes de nourriture à la tour!

Mais celle qui avait eu le plus besoin d'elle était sa cousine. Au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, Chloé dépérissait et elle devenait de moins en moins capable de penser à se nourrir et à dormir. Elle était amaigrie, les yeux cernés et seul l'espoir de retrouver Oliver la faisait tenir debout. Elle passait donc ses jours et ses nuits à la tour avec ses ordinateurs à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais leurs recherches avaient été vaines. A chaque fois qu'il leur semblait qu'ils s'approchaient du but, c'était une nouvelle déception pour la League. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient fait des descentes dans des entrepôts désaffectés, pensant enfin retrouver leur Boss, mais ils arrivaient toujours trop tard.  
Jusqu'à ce soir-là…

Chloé et Victor avaient réussi à localiser l'émission de messages provenant des ravisseurs et venant de San Marco, un petit village dans le Sud de la Californie, proche de la frontière mexicaine. Bart avait fait le repérage sur place et surpris des allées et venues suspectes dans une ancienne usine. Il avait même reconnu certains visages. Le reste du groupe l'avait alors rejoint pour passer à l'action.  
La nuit venue, ils étaient intervenus, réussissant à les prendre par surprise, au moment où ils allaient partir. Le combat avait été long, difficile car la League était en infériorité numérique. Mais l'adrénaline, la rage accumulée pendant tous ces jours, toutes ces semaines leur avaient donné la force de se battre. Ils avaient fini par tous les mettre à terre et les désarmer. Mais ils avaient beau chercher partout : aucune trace d'Oliver !  
Ils se regardaient, interrogatifs.  
Victor en informa Chloé: « Cyborg à Watchtower. Aucune trace d'Arrow »

Un rire à glacer le sang résonna alors dans le local vide…  
« Vous cherchez votre cher Oliver Queen, n'est-ce-pas? Quel dommage ! Vous arrivez trop tard… Il est mort. »

Les justiciers retenaient leur souffle, assimilant avec difficulté cette annonce. Ils ne pouvaient y croire. Mais la voix ajouta avec une délectation non dissimulée:  
« Nous avons laissé il y a quelques heures son corps dans une ruelle de la ville. Mais si vous y allez maintenant, avec un peu de chance, il n'aura pas encore été mangé par les rats… »  
Clark et Victor durent retenir AC et Bart pour qu'ils n'aillent pas tuer l'homme qui avait prononcé ses mots. Carter essaya de les calmer et leur dit : « Croyez-moi, il ne le mérite pas. La mort serait un châtiment beaucoup trop doux pour lui. »

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, à cette annonce, Chloé s'était figée. Elle s'agrippa à son bureau comme si le sol venait de se dérober sous ses pieds. A ses côtés, Lois avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait que faire et emmena sa cousine s'assoir sur le canapé.

Pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, Chloé resta stoïque, les yeux dans le vague, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Brutalement elle sortit de sa torpeur et se rua à la salle de bains pour vomir le peu qu'elle avait ingurgité dans la journée.  
Au bout d'une minute, Lois la rejoint. Elle entrouvrit la porte et trouva sa cousine assise sur le sol. Elle prit une serviette humide, s'agenouilla près de sa cousine et lui nettoya le visage.  
« Ca va aller ma Chlo, je suis là. »  
La petite blonde se laissa alors aller dans les bras de sa cousine et éclata en sanglots. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment par terre à pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Victor avait prévenu les autorités qu'un groupe de malfrats soupçonnés d'avoir enlevé et assassiné le milliardaire Oliver Queen se trouvait dans une usine de San Marco. Pendant qu'il était resté à l'entrepôt avec Dinah pour les surveiller, le reste du groupe avait ratissé la région à la recherche du corps d'Oliver mais sans succès.  
A l'arrivée de la police, les deux hommes étaient restés cachés, observant le groupe se faire embarquer. Grâce à John Jones, ils réussirent ensuite à se tenir informés de l'évolution de l'enquête mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement que celle-ci progressait peu. Lors de leur interrogatoire, les ravisseurs restèrent tous totalement muets et ensuite un phénomène étrange se produisit…  
En quelques jours, les uns après les autres, les kidnappeurs trouvèrent la mort dans d'étranges circonstances: suicide? meurtre? Les autorités ne comprenaient pas. Et avec la mort des principaux protagonistes de l'affaire, le mystère de la disparition d'Oliver restait entier.  
Par contre, les recherches effectuées par la police avaient permis de retrouver d'importantes quantités de sang dans l'usine ainsi que dans les véhicules des malfrats. Et toutes les analyses concordaient, il s'agissait bien du sang d'Oliver Queen. Pour eux, il y avait peu de doute le milliardaire le plus convoité de Star City était bel et bien mort.

Le cœur déchiré, la League finit par abandonner les recherches sur place et regagner Metropolis.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Tour, ils virent Lois, installée devant un des ordinateurs. Elle leva son regard inquiet vers eux et demanda : « Alors ? »  
Clark s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et dit : « On n'a toujours pas réussi à trouver de corps, mais la police pense qu'étant donnée la quantité de sang retrouvée, il n'y aucune chance qu'il soit encore vivant. »  
Au moment où il dit cela, il aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une petite blonde, les yeux pleins de larme. « Chloé… », souffla-t-il.  
Bart qui l'avait vu en même temps, se rua vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle paraissait si faible, si fragile. Silencieusement, tout le groupe se rapprocha d'eux, forma un cercle et les enserra. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, aucun d'eux n'osait prononcer un mot, on entendait juste quelques sanglots étouffés.

Ce fut Chloé qui brisa le silence, elle essuya ses larmes, releva fièrement la tête et dit : « Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous devez être épuisés. Si vous voulez, on peut commander des pizzas et passer la soirée ici. A moins que vous ne vouliez rentrer vous reposer chez vous… »  
Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait le cœur à rentrer seul chez soi. Ils s'installèrent donc tous sur les canapés de la Watchtower et passèrent la soirée puis la nuit tous ensemble, finissant par s'endormir les uns après les autres. La dernière à résister fut Chloé qui passa un long moment à les observer, enviant un peu Lois blottie contre Clark et Dinah qui avait la tête posée sur le torse d'Arthur, mais savourant le fait d'avoir des amis comme eux. Elle finit par s'assoupir la tête posée sur l'épaule de Bart, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient.

...

Chloé vécut les jours suivants comme dans un brouillard, les choses s'enchainant à une vitesse folle.  
Après l'annonce par la police du décès probable d'Oliver Queen, les médias s'étaient emparés de l'histoire et se mirent à harceler les proches du milliardaire dans l'espoir d'avoir une interview exclusive. Clark et Lois, eux, avaient refusé de couvrir l'affaire pour le Daily Planet et prirent des congés pour s'occuper de Chloé.  
Une cérémonie sobre avait eu lieu dans la cathédrale de Metropolis à la mémoire du milliardaire et tout le gratin de la ville s'y était bousculé. A la fin de la cérémonie, un petit homme à l'aspect austère s'était approché de Chloé :

« Miss Sullivan, je me présente, Andrew Loyds, je suis, enfin, j'étais l'avocat de Mr Queen, dit-il gêné. J'aurais certaines choses à discuter avec vous en privé. Serait-il possible que vous passiez demain à mon bureau ?  
- Euh oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle »

Le lendemain, elle se rendit donc dans l'un des plus hauts gratte-ciels de la ville pour rencontrer cet homme.  
Lorsqu'elle rentra au Talon, quelques heures plus tard, elle trouva Lois et Clark, installés dans le canapé. Le couple fut alarmé par l'air hébété de la jeune fille : « Ça va? Ça s'est bien passé ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a dit ? »  
Chloé mit du temps à répondre, elle avala avec difficulté sa salive et bredouilla :  
« Oliver a… Il a décidé de faire de moi son unique héritière… Ce qui fait de moi… la nouvelle présidente de Queen Industries.  
- Wow, j'y crois pas, murmura Lois.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »  
La jolie blonde posa son sac et son manteau sur une chaise et s'apprêtait à se servir son dixième café de la journée, quand elle fut brutalement prise d'un vertige. Clark voyant vaciller la jeune fille, vint à son secours juste à temps pour la rattraper alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

Chloé reprit rapidement ses esprits mais il préféra la monter dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose. Il proposa de rester avec elle pendant que Lois préparait du thé et quelques petites choses à grignoter pour sa cousine.  
« Comment tu te sens ?, l'interrogea son ami.  
- Ça va mieux, merci. »

Il hésita un peu et finit par demander :  
« Et… ces derniers temps, tu… tu n'as rien ressenti d'inhabituel ?  
- Non, enfin je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas très faim, j'ai souvent envie de vomir… Mais bon, vu le contexte, ça me parait normal.  
- Je… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais…  
- Bah vas-y ! Accouche ! », s'exclama la jeune femme.  
Clark eut un petit rire gêné.  
« Tu… Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu tes règles ?, finit-il par lâcher.  
- Je… Quoi ?! »  
Puis soudain, Chloé écarquilla les yeux, comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
« Oh mince ! Tu…? Tu penses que… ? Mais… pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
- Et bien, depuis notre retour j'ai des doutes. Tu sais avec ma super-ouïe, il me semblait entendre des bruits inhabituels, et plus ça va plus c'est distinct.  
- Tu veux dire que tu entends des battements de cœur ? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu veux dire que je suis… ?! », bafouilla-t-elle paniquée.  
Chloé n'en revenait pas, en une journée elle venait de se retrouver milliardaire, PDG d'une multinationale et future mère !

...

Le lendemain, Chloé se rendit chez Emil qui confirma le diagnostic de Clark : elle était enceinte de presque trois mois. A partir de ce jour-là, elle avait retrouvé une raison de vivre. L'homme qu'elle aimait n'était peut-être plus là mais il lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux et elle se devait d'en prendre soin. Elle recommença donc à se nourrir correctement, diminua sa consommation de café et essaya de retrouver le sommeil.

Lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle, les membres de la League furent ravis. Autant la mort de Jimmy avait brisé le groupe, autant celle d'Oliver les avait soudés, ils étaient devenus une vraie famille et ils étaient tous ravis par leur prochaine mission d'oncles et tantes.  
Ainsi avant même d'être né, le fils d'Oliver et Chloé était déjà le plus gâté des petits garçons : les hommes s'étaient lancés dans des travaux au Talon pour qu'il soit logé comme il se doit, les filles s'étaient lancées dans le tricot et le shopping intensif pour qu'il soit chic et bien au chaud dès sa naissance et tous se relayaient au chevet de la future maman, précédant ses moindres désirs.  
Le jour où Chloé ressentit les premières contractions, Clark s'empressa de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Sa petite amie, avec l'aide de Bart, les rejoint rapidement puis le reste du groupe arriva à son tour. Lois était auprès de sa cousine pendant que les autres, impatients, faisaient les cent pas en salle d'attente.  
Ainsi le 06 Février 2011 à 21h57 vint au monde : Benjamin Oliver Sullivan.

Heureusement pour elle, Chloé avait de nombreuses baby-sitters à sa disposition car son congé maternité fut de courte durée.  
L'annonce du testament d'Oliver avait été un coup de tonnerre et certaines personnes avaient émis des doutes quant à la santé d'esprit du jeune homme au moment où il avait pris cette décision. Pourquoi avait-il choisi sa responsable informatique pour lui succéder ? Et pourquoi lui avoir légué sa fortune ? Certains criaient à la manipulation, au scandale ; d'autres allaient même jusqu'à l'accuser de l'avoir fait disparaitre.  
Mais Chloé avait fièrement tenu tête face aux rumeurs et s'était mis au travail d'arrache-pied. Petit à petit, les mauvaises langues avaient fini par se taire et au bout de quelques mois, la plupart de ses collaborateurs ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi Oliver Queen avait choisi cette brillante jeune femme intelligente, travailleuse, honnête et charmante. Dans les couloirs, le bruit courait que son enfant était celui d'Oliver mais Chloé avait refusé tout commentaire sur ce sujet et préféré donner uniquement son nom à Ben, pour qu'il grandisse à l'écart de l'agitation des médias.

Pendant des mois, Chloé ne s'était consacrée qu'à son fils et à son travail, les deux cadeaux qu'Ollie lui avait laissés.  
Mais un jour, lors de l'inauguration d'un immeuble d'une filiale de la QI, elle avait rencontré Matthew Forbes, un des architectes du projet. Le jeune homme était charmant et intelligent mais Chloé n'était pas prête pour une nouvelle relation. Ils s'étaient revus quelques semaines plus tard à un cocktail et avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter. Elle avait alors accepté un café entre amis.

Au fil des semaines, leur amitié s'était alors développée jusqu'à se transformer en relation sentimentale. Toutefois, ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs mois qu'il avait rencontré son fils ainsi que ses amis.  
Matt lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était un homme de confiance. Sachant le poids des secrets dans un couple, elle s'était donc décidée à tout lui dire : son passé, la League, Oliver… Et finalement ses révélations n'avaient fait que renforcer leur couple : Matt étant touché par sa confiance et admiratif de tout ce qu'elle avait fait et vécu ; Chloé étant soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés qui puisse la comprendre.

...

Chloé repensait à tout ça, le soir de ses fiançailles, serrée contre son fils lorsque Matt se rapprocha d'elle et murmura à son oreille : « A quoi pensez-vous belle jeune femme ? »  
Elle lui sourit et répondit : « A toi, à nous, à notre rencontre… ». Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Au même moment, on entendit le tintement d'un verre et la voix de Lois s'élever: « Je propose un toast. »

Tout le monde se rapprocha et leva son verre.  
« A ma charmante cousine et à son futur mari. Matt, fais gaffe à toi tu as intérêt à la rendre très heureuse, sinon gare à tes fesses ! »  
Tout le monde éclata de rire et s'écria en chœur : « A Matt et Chloé ! »  
Le couple s'embrassa sous les applaudissements.

...

A l'extérieur du restaurant, un homme observait la scène et fixait Matt.  
Cela aurait dû être lui là-bas, embrassant Chloé et prenant Ben dans ses bras. Cet homme avait tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer, tout ce que lui désirait et qu'il était bien décidé à récupérer.  
Aujourd'hui, il reprenait le cours de sa vie, une vie qu'on lui avait volé six ans…


	3. Chapter 2

« Allez, debout Belle au bois dormant… »

Chloé sourit, réveillée par les tendres baisers de son fiancé et par la délicieuse odeur du café. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Matt assis sur le lit près d'elle, tenant un plateau plein de bonnes choses.  
« Bien dormi ?, s'enquit-il.

- Comme un bébé. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?, demanda-t-elle en se relevant dans son lit.  
- C'est parce que tu es la plus délicieuse des fiancées, la complimenta Matt en installant un oreiller dans son dos pour qu'elle soit plus confortable.  
- C'est vrai ça ?  
- Et puis je dois avouer que ta cousine m'a un peu fait flipper hier donc je suis condamné à te rendre la plus heureuse possible.  
- Ah, je me disais que c'était louche… D'ailleurs, je t'avoue que moi aussi, elle m'a un peu fait flipper, elle est en train de s'emballer avec ce mariage. Hier, elle parlait d'un lâcher de 50 colombes.  
- Mmm, effectivement. Surtout que je te rappelle que ce mariage n'a pas encore de date fixée.  
- Oui je sais, rougit la jolie blonde un peu honteuse. Je te promets que, cette semaine, je fais le point sur mon agenda pour trouver une date. Mais tu sais bien que c'est compliqué avec le boulot…  
- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je me permets de te rappeler que ça fait un an que tu n'as pas pris plus de trois jours de repos d'affilée et que tu aurais besoin de vacances. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas quelqu'un de confiance pour tenir les rênes en ton absence.  
- Je sais que Victor pourra gérer, ça n'est pas le problème. C'est un vice-président parfait.  
- Alors tu me promets que tu t'en occupes cette semaine ?  
- C'est promis. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, qu'est-ce que tu m'as préparé de bon ? »

...

« Allez, debout Belle au bois dormant ! »

Oliver grogna et ouvrit un œil : « Tu sais que si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça je…  
- Tu… quoi ?  
- Rien !  
- Bien dormi ? »

Le beau blond leva un regard sombre vers son ami.

« Ouais, ne dis rien, en fait la réponse se voit sur ta tête !  
- C'est à cause de ce canapé de malheur, j'ai le dos en bouillie, grogna Oliver.  
- Bien sûr, c'est le canapé ! Ça ne serait pas plutôt à cause d'une jolie blonde qui hante tes pensées ? Quelle idée aussi d'aller te torturer à l'observer comme ça.  
- C'est vrai que c'était con comme idée.  
- Quand est-ce-que tu te décides à aller lui parler ?  
- Je ne sais pas, tu crois que c'est facile à faire ?! Si tu connais un guide sur "Comment revenir d'entre les morts ?", moi je suis preneur.  
- Evidemment que ça n'est pas facile, mais tu ne vas pas reculer maintenant. Et puis, plus tu attends, plus ça va être dur.  
- Bon, et toi tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- Jolie tentative de changement de sujet... Je vais en cours. D'ailleurs, faut que je me bouge, je vais être à la bourre ! Tu sais que tu peux faire comme chez toi ?  
- Ouais merci. Hey, Zach !  
- Quoi ?  
- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.  
- T'inquiète, je sais que tu ferais la même chose pour moi. Allez, à tout à l'heure ! »  
Le jeune homme sortit, laissant Oliver plongé dans ses pensées.  
Zach avait raison, il était temps qu'il se décide. Il se leva, prit une douche rapide et quitta l'appartement. Son ami lui avait laissé sa voiture, il prit donc la route… direction Smallville.

Il retrouva le chemin de la ferme Kent sans difficulté. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la maison, il aperçut deux enfants bruns jouer dans le pré un peu plus loin. Il sortit de la voiture et vit les deux petits courir vers lui.  
« Bonjour monsieur!  
- Bonjour les enfants ! Est-ce que Clark ou Lois sont là ?  
- Oui, ils sont dans la maison. Tu connais Papa et Maman ?, demanda le petit garçon.  
- Oui, je suis un vieil ami à eux. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus.  
- C'est cool ça. Ils vont être contents !, s'enthousiasma la brunette.  
- J'espère… »

La petite fille l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena vers la maison. Son frère courait devant et entra dans la maison en trombe : « Papa ! Maman! Regardez qui est là! »  
Le couple était dans la cuisine, ils finissaient de ranger la table.  
Oliver s'avança doucement dans la salle, il était nerveux et affichait un sourire timide. Lorsque Lois le vit, elle poussa un cri de surprise et laissa échapper le verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Clark fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits : « Oliver, mais… comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?  
- C'est possible, je vous promets. C'est une longue histoire et je vous raconterai tout ça en détails.  
- Oh mon Dieu, je n'en reviens pas, souffla Lois. C'est vraiment toi ? Pas un clone ou un double maléfique ou…? » Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son visage, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« C'est bien moi. », lui assura son ami avec douceur et elle le prit dans ses bras, soulagée.

Clark s'approcha aussi et lui fit une brève accolade. Ils étaient tous les trois très émus et ne savaient pas quoi dire tellement les questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes. Lois finit par demander : « Et… est-ce que Chloé est au courant ?  
- Non. Et à ce propos, j'aurai besoin de votre aide. »

...

Chloé sortait tout juste d'un rendez-vous d'affaires quand son téléphone sonna.  
« Lois ?, répondit-elle après avoir regardé l'appelant.  
- Chloé, est-ce que tu serais disponible cet après-midi ?, demanda sa cousine fébrilement.  
- Si c'est pour faire du shopping pour le mariage, pas trop. Et puis, on a le temps, tu sais, la date n'est même pas encore fixée.  
- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment important dont je dois te parler. Il faudrait que tu passes à la ferme.  
- Ca ne serait pas un guet-apens pour me faire essayer des robes de mariée ça?, plaisanta la jeune femme.  
- Non, vraiment, ça n'est pas ça. S'il te plaît, c'est vraiment important, je t'expliquerai tout quand tu seras là, insista la brune avec sérieux.  
- Tu commences à me faire peur. Il n'est rien arrivé de grave?  
- Non, pas du tout, rassure toi. Alors, tu viens ?  
- J'arrive. Laisse-moi juste le temps de prévenir le bureau et d'acheter un sandwich et j'arrive. »

Deux heures plus tard, Chloé se garait dans la cour de la ferme, à côté d'une voiture grise qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.  
Une voiture immatriculée dans l'état de Californie… Mais qui ça pouvait bien être ?  
Lois l'accueillit à l'entrée de la maison, elle avait l'air bizarre.  
« Ca va Lois? Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »  
Sa cousine eut un rire nerveux : « C'est un peu ça. »  
Elle la prit par le bras et l'emmena vers le salon. « Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ici, que tu vas être un peu surprise de voir. »  
Elles entrèrent dans la pièce et Chloé vit quelqu'un debout au fond dans l'ombre. Il s'avança près de la fenêtre, entra dans la lumière et là, la jeune femme le reconnut.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle crut que son cœur avait arrêté de battre ou qu'elle hallucinait.  
Oui un rêve, ça devait être ça. Pourtant, il était encore plus beau que dans ses rêves et sa voix chaude quand il prononça son prénom encore plus envoûtante.  
Oliver eut un moment de doute, elle restait stoïque, interdite. Il avait peur qu'elle tombe dans les pommes ou qu'elle parte en courant. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle était sexy dans sa tenue de femme d'affaires : jupe crayon, talons aiguilles et corsage… vert

Il demanda, troublé : « Chloé, ça va ? »  
Sa voix eut comme l'effet d'un électrochoc, elle sourit et courut à travers la pièce pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elle fondit en larmes : « Oh mon Dieu, Ollie ! » Elle s'accrocha à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage et lui la tenait si fort qu'il la souleva de terre.

Lois s'éclipsa et ils restèrent longuement enlacés, la tête de Chloé enfouie dans le cou du jeune homme, Oliver caressant ses cheveux d'une main et son dos de l'autre, respirant son parfum, leurs larmes se mêlant. Ils ne dirent rien: les doutes, les questions, les explications viendraient plus tard. Ils savouraient l'instant et pendant quelques minutes, ils étaient seuls au monde.

...

Ils finirent par se séparer avec regret.  
Chloé essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et lui sourit :  
« J'en reviens pas, j'ai l'impression de rêver…  
- Et pourtant non, je suis bien là.  
- Mais comment c'est possible ? Enfin, je veux dire, on t'a cherché partout pendant des jours et tout ce sang qu'on a retrouvé… On a cru que… »  
Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, la gorge nouée, les larme aux yeux.

Oliver ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras : « Eh ! Je suis là maintenant et je vais bien. »  
Chloé ne put s'empêcher de profiter encore un peu de lui. Elle en avait tellement rêvé, elle était tellement bien dans ses bras, apaisée, mais elle savait qu'il fallait revenir à la réalité. Elle rassembla son courage et réussit à s'éloigner :  
« Et les autres, ils sont au courant ?, demanda-t-elle pour reprendre contenance.  
- Non seulement Lois et Clark.  
- Il faut les prévenir ! Enfin… si tu es d'accord et si tu te sens prêt, se reprit-elle.  
- Bien sûr, vous m'avez tous tellement manqué et puis ça sera l'occasion de tout vous raconter », dit le blond en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, soudain nerveux.  
Ca y est, la magie était rompue. Même si elle était à côté de lui, il la sentait brusquement tellement loin. Il savait que six longues années avaient passé et même si il avait du mal à le reconnaitre, il avait peur, peur de ne plus avoir sa place parmi eux. Ils avaient grandi, mûri, s'étaient mariés, avaient eu des enfants, de nouvelles carrières, de nouveaux amis. Et lui, dans tout ça ?

La voix de Chloé le sortit de ses pensées :  
« Je vais chercher Lois et Clark et envoyer un message à tout le monde. Ça te va si je leur dit de nous rejoindre ici ?  
- C'est parfait ! »

La jeune femme retrouva sa cousine dans la cuisine.  
« Comment vas-tu ?, demanda Chloé.  
- Bien, mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question.  
- Je t'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. Je pensais convoquer une réunion de la Ligue ici ce soir pour annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde en même temps, qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Très bonne idée, je vais appeler Martha pour savoir si les enfants peuvent dormir chez elle. Tu veux qu'elle récupère aussi Ben ?  
- Oui, ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir. Il faut aussi que je prévienne Matt que je vais rentrer tard. »  
Lois remarqua l'air inquiet de Chloé.  
« Ca va aller ?  
- Oui, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas trop comment lui dire, j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal.  
- C'est sûr que pour lui aussi, ça va faire bizarre. Mais je serais toi, je lui annoncerai la nouvelle en face à face plutôt que par téléphone. Dis-lui simplement que tu as une réunion.  
- Oui, tu as raison. »

Pendant que Lois appelait sa belle-mère, Chloé prit son téléphone et envoya d'abord à tous les membres de la Ligue : _« Réunion urgente, information importante à vous transmettre, RDV immédiatement à la ferme Kent. »_  
Elle adressa ensuite à un message à son fiancé : _« Réunion de dernière minute, je rentrerai tard. Martha s'occupe de Ben. A tout à l'heure. Bisous. »_  
Lorsque Lois raccrocha, elle se retourna avec un grand sourire : « Moi, je propose un petit apéro pour se remettre de nos émotions ! »

...

Peu de temps après, les premiers membres de la Ligue arrivèrent à la ferme.  
Oliver avait rejoint Clark dans la grange, il voulait les voir tous en même temps et préférait donc rester à l'écart en attendant.  
Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé à l'étage, une bière à la main, observant le paysage. Ils trinquèrent :  
« A ton retour !  
- Merci. C'est sympa. Alors l'heureux papa, comment ça va depuis tout ce temps?  
- Très bien. C'est vrai que les choses ont un peu changé depuis ton… départ. Si on m'avait dit qu'aujourd'hui je serai marié avec Lois et papa de deux enfants, je ne l'aurais pas cru.  
- Pourtant, moi j'y crois sans problème. Vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Et Jonathan et Emily sont vraiment mignons. Vous avez de la chance, vous formez une belle famille… »  
Le visage d'Oliver se referma à ces mots. Il était triste, il aurait aimé vivre la même chose avec Chloé et Ben. Il avait manqué tellement de choses et même maintenant qu'il était de retour, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir sa place avec eux. Clark remarqua son air sombre :  
« Oliver, je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, mais laisse le temps faire les choses, ne les brusque pas.  
- Je sais que tu as raison et la dernière chose que je voudrais, c'est que mon retour fasse du mal aux gens que j'aime. Mais c'est dur quand je vois tout ce que j'ai manqué… »  
Ils restèrent un moment muets, ne sachant tous les deux comment dire ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Lois arriva quelques minutes après et les trouva tous les deux pensifs :  
« Et ben dis-donc, toujours aussi bavards les garçons! Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Ouh la, ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous me faites peur! Bon, venez, tout le monde est là.  
- C'est sûr qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas… ton tact par exemple !, lui lança Oliver.  
- Ha ha très drôle. Et ton humour aussi visiblement, répliqua la brune.  
- Lois, Oliver, vous savez que vous êtes pires que des gamins ? », fit Clark en secouant la tête.  
Ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire : « Vous m'avez vraiment manqué !, avoua le milliardaire.  
- Toi aussi, tu nous as manqué. », répondit joyeusement Lois, en l'entrainant vers la maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée, ils entendirent un brouhaha venant du salon, tout le monde était là et parlait en même temps.  
« Alors Chloé, c'est quoi ce truc super important dont tu devais nous parler ?  
- Oui, dis-nous tout.  
- Attendez que Lois et Clark arrivent, vous comprendrez vite, leur assura la jolie blonde.  
- Et ils sont où les tourtereaux ?, demanda Impulse. Pas encore en train de faire des cochonneries dans la grange j'espère. Sinon on peut les attendre longtemps.  
- Dis donc Bart. Si tu pouvais nous épargner tes commentaires, gronda Lois en entrant dans la pièce. On préparait la surprise. Allez, viens ! »

Oliver entra alors à son tour, suivi de Clark. Il y eut d'abord un moment de silence puis les cris de surprise et de joie fusèrent:  
« Ollie !  
- C'est pas vrai !  
- J'en reviens pas !  
- J'hallucine ! »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ce fut l'euphorie, tout le monde se serrant dans les bras les uns des autres, les filles essuyant quelques larmes de joie. Petit à petit, la joie fit logiquement place aux questions.  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
- Comment c'est possible ?  
- Tu étais où ? »

Lois intervint alors: « SILEEEENNNNCE ! »  
« Je suis content de vous revoir, dit Oliver lorsque le calme fut revenu. Et si on voulait vous réunir ce soir, c'était aussi pour que je puisse tout vous raconter une bonne fois pour toutes. »  
Le jeune homme s'assit sur le canapé et tout le monde prit place autour de lui. Le silence était total, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

...

« Les jours qui suivent mon enlèvement restent encore flous. J'étais perpétuellement les yeux bandés et mes kidnappeurs passaient leur temps à me changer d'endroit. Probablement parce qu'à chaque fois, ils savaient que vous étiez sur leur piste. Je n'en sais pas plus sur leur identité. Ils me posaient tout un tas de questions sur moi, ma vie, mon entreprise... et comme je refusais de répondre à quoi que ce soit, ils trouvaient toujours de nouveaux moyens de me torturer. Je ne préfère pas entrer dans les détails, toujours est-il qu'ils ont fini par y aller trop fort. J'ai eu un violent traumatisme crânien et j'ai perdu connaissance. La seule chose dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est de m'être réveillé des mois plus tard dans une chambre inconnue.

Ce qui s'est passé jusque-là, c'est Zach qui me l'a raconté. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé ce jour-là à moitié mourant dans une ruelle de San Marco. Je délirais, je répétais: "Aide-moi. Ils sont là." Il ne savait pas quoi faire. En plus, le village est totalement paumé, le premier hôpital est presque à une heure. Alors il m'a emmené chez son père, David, et c'est lui qui m'a soigné.  
David était médecin, un très bon médecin, mais il a craqué lorsque son épouse est décédée d'un cancer. Il s'en est tellement voulu de ne pas avoir pu la sauver qu'il a tout abandonné sur un coup de tête. Il a tout lâché et embarqué son fils direction San Marco. Là-bas, il a trouvé une maison isolée dans un coin magnifique, juste à côté de la mer. Magnifique mais désert, sans voisin à plus de 5 km, et c'est là qu'il s'est occupé de moi pendant des semaines, des mois. Alors qu'ils n'y croyaient plus, j'ai fini par me reprendre conscience… le 06 Février 2011. »  
Chloé frémit en entendant cette date.

« A mon réveil, je ne me souvenais plus de rien : mon nom, mon âge, d'où je venais, ce qui m'était arrivé, j'avais tout oublié. Et je crois qu'au départ, j'avais peur de le découvrir, de savoir comment j'avais réussi à me retrouver dans un tel état.  
David vivait presque comme un ermite. Il restait chez lui, à cultiver son potager et son verger, à pêcher, à se balader, à lire... Ce mec est une véritable encyclopédie vivante. Par la force des choses, Zach s'était habitué à ce rythme de vie et moi cela me convenait aussi parfaitement. Ils ne me posèrent pas de question et m'accueillirent comme un membre de leur famille. On a vécu plus de trois ans comme ça, quasiment sans voir personne.  
Zach était notre seul lien avec l'extérieur, il allait en cours à la ville la plus proche et s'occupait de faire les commissions. Après le lycée, il a eu envie de changer, il voulait voir autre chose, il a donc décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour voyager. A son retour, le destin a voulu qu'il s'inscrive à l'Université de Metropolis. Il a déménagé là-bas et revenait nous voir pour les vacances.  
Lorsqu'il est rentré à Noël, il avait ramené un exemplaire du Daily Planet. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard et mon regard a été attiré par un article signé Clark Kent et Lois Kent-Lane. Il était consacré aux investissements de la Queen Industry en matière d'environnement, avec une photo des talentueux dirigeants de la QI... Chloé et Victor. Je pense que ça a été le déclic. Après ça, j'ai commencé à retrouver des bribes de souvenirs, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus précis. Au départ, je n'ai pas osé en parler à David ou à Zach.  
Mais les vacances suivantes, Zach avait l'air bizarre, comme si il n'osait pas me dire quelque chose. Un jour, il a fini par m'avouer qu'il avait découvert qui j'étais. Il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il avait appris de ma vie. Avec ça, ajouté à ce que j'avais retrouvé spontanément, j'ai fini par récupérer complètement la mémoire.  
J'avoue qu'au départ, j'étais un peu perdu. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je sais que les choses ont dû beaucoup évolué pour vous pendant ces six ans. Mais j'espère que j'aurai la chance de retrouver une petite place dans vos vies… »  
Il regarda Chloé en disant cela et leurs regards restèrent accrochés un instant avant que la jeune femme ne détourne la tête, troublée.

« Et puis, je voulais en profiter pour vous remercier, ajouta-t-il. Je sais que vous avez tout fait pour me retrouver. Sachez que je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »  
Après ces paroles, il se racla la gorge un peu gêné, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer ainsi ses sentiments. Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.  
« Bon, ça vous dirait de boire un coup? Ça m'a donné soif tout ça!  
- Je retrouve bien là ta sagesse, Boss, s'exclama Bart. T'as raison, j'ai la dalle moi en plus!  
- Bart, tu as mangé il y a moins de 2 heures, dit Arthur.  
- Mais tu sais que j'ai un métabolisme exigeant.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Venez plutôt m'aider à amener les pizzas, toi et ton métabolisme exigeant, répliqua Lois. »  
La soirée ne faisait que commencer. La Justice League enfin réunie fêta comme il se doit le retour d'Oliver, et jusque tard dans la nuit, leurs rires résonnèrent dans la ferme Kent.

Petit à petit, les membres de la JL quittèrent la ferme. Chloé et Oliver partirent les derniers. Ils embrassèrent leurs hôtes puis le jeune homme la raccompagna à sa voiture. Avant de se séparer, Chloé hésita un instant et lui demanda :  
« Est-ce-que tu serais disponible demain enfin, tout à l'heure? Il y a certaines choses dont j'aurais voulu te parler.  
- Bien sûr, on peut déjeuner ensemble si tu veux.  
- Ca me va. Tu te souviens, il y a un petit italien dans la 45ème ? Vers 13h, ça t'irait ?  
- C'est parfait. »  
Il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras avant de partir et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
« A tout à l'heure alors ! » lui dit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

Chloé s'installa dans sa voiture et attendit quelques instants avant de mettre le contact, le temps de remettre ses idées en place et de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal.  
Seigneur, mais comment arrivait-il encore à lui faire cet effet-là après toutes ces années?!  
C'était une femme forte et déterminée, mère et chef d'entreprise, mais avec lui, elle se sentait redevenir une adolescente à chaque fois. Cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder, de la toucher, de lui parler…  
Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui comme ça. Il y avait Matt maintenant et elle l'aimait. Il était bourré de charme, tendre et protecteur et il ferait un beau-père exemplaire pour Ben. Ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux. Elle se demandait si Oliver savait pour son fils et comment Ben réagirait en rencontrant son père.  
Elle finit par se décider à démarrer mais tout au long du trajet jusque chez elle, les questions continuaient à se bousculer dans son esprit.

...

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'appartement, elle n'était pas fatiguée. Il était pourtant tard mais elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre, elle était submergée d'émotions et de questions. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser ! Chose inhabituelle, quasi inédite, elle essaya de boire une infusion pour se détendre. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de chaud mais un café n'était sûrement pas approprié à son état de nerfs. Elle réussit à retrouver un coffret de tisanes, sûrement un vestige de sa grossesse, époque à laquelle Lois avait tenté sans succès de la désintoxiquer du café. Elle s'installa alors sur sa terrasse avec sa tasse pour observer la nuit et essayer de se détendre.  
Elle adorait la vue qu'elle avait de son balcon. I ans, elle s'était décidée à quitter le Talon et à investir dans un appartement à Metropolis. C'était son  
immense terrasse et sa vue magnifique qui l'avait fait craquer. Le soir, elle adorait s'y installer pour regarder les lumières de la ville.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas son fiancé s'approcher et sursauta quand il l'attrapa par la taille.  
« Désolée chérie, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ça va ?  
- Euh, oui oui, bafouilla la jolie blonde.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, nota Matt. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.  
- Je… je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire… j'ai encore du mal moi-même à digérer la nouvelle.  
- Tu commences à m'inquiéter là, avoua le jeune homme les sourcils froncés. Raconte-moi.  
- Oliver…  
- Oui… Oliver ?  
- Il est de retour.  
- Quoi ?, souffla Matt qui pâlit soudainement. Mais comment ça ?  
- Il est revenu. Il… il n'est pas mort.  
- Mais… comment c'est possible ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Pour faire court, il a été grièvement blessé par ses ravisseurs et il a perdu la mémoire. Pendant tout ce temps, des gens se sont occupés de lui près de San Marco. Il n'a récupéré ses souvenirs que récemment. Il est revenu à Metropolis la semaine dernière et hier, il est allé voir Lois et Clark, qui m'ont prévenue. La réunion de ce soir, c'était pour l'annoncer à la Ligue. »

Matt était sous le choc, muet. Il avait du mal à prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle. L'ex-grand amour de sa fiancée se décidait à ressusciter quelques mois avant leur mariage. Il faut avouer qu'il y avait mieux comme nouvelle !  
Chloé lui prit la main :

« Eh, ça va ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Ouais c'est cool pour vous, répondit le jeune homme.  
- Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi mais ça ne change rien entre nous.  
- Si tu le dis…  
- Matt !  
- Enfin Chloé soit réaliste, il est ton grand amour, le père de ton fils ! Bien sûr que son retour va changer les choses, s'exclama le jeune homme.  
- Il était mon grand amour, le corrigea-t-elle. Et puis… je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Nous ne sommes restés que quelques mois ensemble et ça n'était même pas une vraie relation ! Toi et moi, nous sommes ensemble depuis deux ans et nous sommes fiancés.  
- Tu ne me feras pas croire que ça ne te fait rien.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je tiens beaucoup à lui. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et c'est le père de Ben…  
- Il le sait ?  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. On doit déjeuner ensemble pour parler. Tu m'en veux ?  
- Bien sûr que non pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? C'est juste, que c'est… inattendu. »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, regardant la vue, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Chloé finit par briser le silence : « Si on essayait d'aller dormir ? »

Une fois couchés, Matt prit Chloé dans ses bras. Mais le sommeil fut long à venir.  
La jeune femme pensait au déjeuner qui l'attendait. Elle était inquiète, elle ne savait pas comment Oliver allait réagir à tout ce dont elle voulait lui parler : Queen Industries d'abord, car elle avait bien l'intention qu'il reprenne sa place et puis surtout Ben. Voudrait-il de son fils ? La dernière chose qui l'angoissait, même si elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, c'était de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui. Même si elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire à Matt, ses sentiments restaient un peu confus à l'égard d'Oliver. Et puis le temps avait passé, peut-être qu'il n'était plus le même homme. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser toutes ces questions. Après tout, elle verrait bien tout à l'heure ce qui allait se passer.

Matt de son côté espérait que tout ce que sa fiancée lui avait dit était vrai mais il n'était pas convaincu.  
En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'il laisse le champ libre à Oliver. S'il voulait récupérer Chloé, il allait devoir se battre !

* * *

**Petites indications pour les nouveaux personnages...**

**Au départ, pour Matt, j'avais dans la tête James Franco jeune (dans la période Spiderman). Pour Zach, Zach Gilford (de Friday Night Lights). Et pour David, Treat Williams (qui joue le père du héros dans Everwood).**

**Sinon, je vous remercie pour vos messages. Ca fait toujours très très plaisir.:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours très plaisir. Pour ceux qui suivent "Un jour", bonne nouvelle, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans la semaine. Et pour vous faire patienter, voilà une petite suite ici. :)**

* * *

Lorsque Matt se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva et rejoint Chloé dans la cuisine. Elle ne l'entendit pas et il en profita pour l'observer un moment.  
Elle était magnifique, perchée sur un tabouret de bar, une tasse de café à la main, plongée dans la presse du jour. Elle portait une robe cache-cœur rouge et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un petit chignon négligé. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Oliver en se faisant aussi jolie ce matin.

« Tu vas finir par venir m'embrasser ou tu comptes encore rester là-bas à m'observer ?, dit-elle sans relever la tête.  
- Pris en flag ! », répondit-il en souriant.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, entoura sa taille de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou, savourant son parfum.  
« Bien dormi ?, demanda le jeune homme.  
- Pas assez. Heureusement, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de rendez-vous prévu, surtout de la paperasse à faire.  
- Et ton déjeuner avec Oliver…  
- Et mon déjeuner avec Oliver, confirma la blonde. Ça t'embête ? Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses dont je dois lui parler, notamment à propos du boulot.  
- Oui, je suis sûr que vous n'allez faire que ça, parler boulot…, siffla son fiancé avec une pointe d'ironie.  
- Matt, ne commence pas, gronda la jeune femme. On en a parlé hier. Oliver est mon ami, au même titre qu'Arthur, Bart ou Victor. Je sais que son retour te perturbe, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir l'éviter. Et pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas envie. S'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses difficiles. Il faut que je le vois.  
- Je sais, excuse-moi, céda Matt. Et si on se faisait un dîner en tête à tête ce soir pour oublier tout ça?  
- C'est que… je n'ai pas vu Ben hier alors j'aurais voulu profiter de lui. Demain ?, proposa la jolie blonde.  
- Oui bien sûr, demain ça sera parfait. Bon, je file me doucher. »  
Chloé sentait qu'il était vexé, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Elle soupira, les choses n'allaient pas être simples.

Toutefois, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser car sa matinée fila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle n'eut pas une minute à elle, elle voulait rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris la veille et surtout s'avancer pour avoir son après-midi de libre. Elle voulait pouvoir prendre du temps avec Oliver, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à discuter.  
Elle était sur le point de finir, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte :  
« Entrez !  
- Hello! Alors bien remise de tes émotions ?, demanda Victor en passant la tête.  
- Vic ! Oui, j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire que tout ça n'est pas un rêve, mais sinon ça va, avoua la blonde. Et toi ?  
- Tu sais moi, je reste toujours zen, dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
- Ca c'est sûr. Je déjeune avec Oliver tout à l'heure, l'informa-t-elle. Histoire qu'on parle un peu, de l'entreprise notamment…  
- Oui, et puis aussi accessoirement du fait que vous avez un enfant ensemble, non ?  
- C'est la deuxième chose dont je voulais lui parler, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.  
- Eh, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va bien se passer, lui assura t-il.  
- Si tu le dis… En ce qui concerne Queen Industries, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on mette en place assez rapidement une conférence de presse pour annoncer son retour, avant que cela ne s'ébruite.  
- Je m'occupe de tout ça aujourd'hui, la rassura le jeune homme.  
- Heureusement que je t'ai !  
- C'est vrai et d'ailleurs, tu ne me le dis pas assez souvent !, la taquina Victor.  
- Vic tu es une perle !, la complimenta son amie en riant.  
- Aaah, j'adore entendre ça ! Fais gaffe, ton fiancé va être jaloux. D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?  
- Pas très bien, avoua la jeune femme.  
- Ca se comprend, le grand amour de sa fiancée qui revient d'entre les morts, on peut rêver mieux.  
- Ollie n'est pas pas mon… »  
La fin de sa phrase s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Victor. Il ne croirait jamais ça. Matt peut-être, mais lui… Il l'avait vue au moment de la disparition d'Oliver et connaissait l'intensité de leur amour.  
« Pff… Vic je suis larguée !, soupira-t-elle.  
- Laisse-toi du temps Chloé. Et tu sais que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour en parler, je suis là.  
- Merci, tu es vraiment une perle.  
- Mmm… attention je vais y prendre goût, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre son amie. Allez, file à ton déjeuner.  
- Tu as raison, je vais être en retard », réalisa la jolie blonde.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre ses affaires. Elle croisa sa secrétaire en partant :  
« Janice, je ne serai pas là cet après-midi, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, voyez avec Victor.  
- Bien, Miss Sullivan. A demain alors.  
- A demain ! »

...

Chloé avait choisi un petit restaurant à l'écart de la foule. Oliver et elle avaient l'habitude d'y aller lorsqu'ils voulaient un peu de tranquillité. Les patrons étaient discrets, gentils et faisaient le meilleur tiramisu de la ville.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva, le beau blond était déjà là, installé à une table dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. Il se leva pour l'accueillir.  
Il déposa une main sur sa hanche et un baiser sur sa joue, avant de tirer sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Elle sentit des papillons dans son ventre à ce contact. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas le laisser faire ça, Matt n'apprécierait certainement pas s'il le voyait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu es magnifique, encore plus belle qu'avant…, la complimenta-t-il. Si tant est que cela puisse être possible.  
- Ollie ! protesta-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Et toi, tu es toujours aussi beau parleur.  
Non, sincère»il avec sérieux, plantant son regard de braise dans le sien.  
Elle détourna les yeux et balbutia, visiblement troublée :  
« Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Moi, je me prendrais bien un soda bien frais. »

Ollie sourit, il sentait qu'il lui faisait toujours de l'effet. Et la réciproque était vraie. Avec sa robe d'été un peu décolletée, elle était sublime, et puis il y avait quelque chose en elle qui avait changé, elle paraissait plus femme, terriblement sexy.

La serveuse arriva et prit leurs commandes. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, Chloé commença :  
« Ollie, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. La nouvelle de ton retour ne va pas tarder à s'ébruiter. Victor va se charger d'organiser une conférence de presse, sûrement pour demain. D'ici là, il faut que je te mette en courant des principales affaires de l'entreprise. Nous avons essayé de poursuivre le plus fidèlement possible ta ligne de conduite... J'espère que cela t'ira.  
- Je sais, je me suis un peu renseigné ces derniers temps, histoire de me remettre à jour. Je dois dire que vous avez fait un travail formidable. Mais je n'avais pas trop de doutes, je savais à qui je confiais la société. »

Chloé rougit puis leva ses yeux émeraude vers le jeune homme:  
« Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi quoi ?, répéta le milliardaire.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir légué tout ça ? Ollie, c'était de la folie…, souffla-t-elle. J'étais une gamine sans aucune qualification !  
- Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse et tu as de l'instinct, du courage et de la volonté. Tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir un bon chef d'entreprise. Et puis tu es la seule à tout connaître, tous mes secrets et à savoir le rôle que jouait la QI dans la Justice League.  
- Bon, mettons. Mais tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler, me prévenir ?  
- Parce que tu crois que tu l'aurais bien pris ? Voyons Chloé ! A l'époque, tu ne supportais même pas que je puisse dire que tu étais ma petite amie alors je voyais mal comment t'annoncer que tu serais mon héritière. »  
Ils restèrent un instant silencieux.

« En parlant d'héritage, finit par se lancer la blonde. Il faut aussi que je te parle de…  
- De Ben ? »  
Il la fixa droit dans les yeux en disant cela et sentit la surprise dans son regard.  
« Tu sais ?, bredouilla-t-elle.  
- Disons que je me doutais. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait quelques recherches avant de revenir. Et j'ai retrouvé un article annonçant sa naissance, le 06 février 2011.»  
Il marqua une pause, ses yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Chloé.  
« J'ai fait le calcul. Et à moins que je ne me trompe, il n'y avait que moi dans ta vie à ce moment-là…  
- Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait que toi, dit-elle troublée par son regard dont elle ne pouvait se détacher.  
- Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que ça soit toujours le cas, souffla-t-il.  
- Ollie… »  
Elle sentit sa tristesse lorsqu'il dit ça. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aussi avait rêvé pendant tellement longtemps qu'ils soient réunis. Et puis le temps avait fait son œuvre, elle avait fini par faire son deuil. Et maintenant que c'était de nouveau possible, il y avait Matt. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui comme ça.

« Est-ce-que tu serais d'accord pour que je le rencontre ?, demanda Oliver en se ressaisissant.  
- Qui ?  
- Ben.  
- Bien sûr. Tu es son père, il le sait, lui confia-t-elle. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi et il adore regarder des photos de nous.  
- Merci.  
- C'est normal. Toi aussi, tu sais ce que c'est… Nous avons tous les deux beaucoup souffert de l'absence de nos parents. Ma mère était un sujet douloureux pour mon père, alors il refusait qu'on l'aborde. Je ne voulais pas que ça soit la même chose pour notre fils. Et puis le reste de la League a été formidable avec lui. Heureusement que c'est un gamin adorable, sinon je crois qu'il aurait pu virer en tyran trop gâté.  
- Je ne pense pas que tu aurais laissé faire ça. C'est toi qui m'as remis dans le droit chemin quand je me suis perdu. »  
Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que la serveuse ne rompe le charme en amenant leurs plats : une salade césar pour Chloé et des pâtes aux pignons et pesto pour Oliver.

« Si tu les avais vu après sa naissance, ils étaient tous aux petits soins, lui raconta la jolie blonde. S'ils avaient pu, ils l'auraient enfermé dans une bulle de coton pour le protéger, un vrai petit roi. Ils ont fini par se calmer. J'ai choisi Lois comme marraine et Victor comme parrain, histoire de contrebalancer la folie de ma cousine.  
- Sage décision, dit-il en riant. Imagine Bart et Lois en parrain et marraine, notre fils serait devenu fou et le baptême aurait viré au désastre. »  
Ils éclatèrent de rire, imaginant la scène.  
« Tu en veux ? » lui proposa-t-il en tendant sa fourchette. Il savait que c'était un de ses plats préférés. Quand ils étaient ensemble, ils commandaient chacun leur plat mais finissaient toujours par les partager. Ils se sourirent et poussèrent en même temps leur assiette vers le milieu de la table. Ils picoraient tous les deux dans les plats, pendant que Chloé faisait rire Ollie en lui racontant les histoires de Lois et Bart.

_Flash-back_

Ces deux-là étaient toujours comme chien et chat. Mais finalement ils se chamaillaient autant qu'ils s'adoraient. Un jour, Lois était à la Tour avec Chloé, Ben et Bart installés à la cuisine. La belle brune s'était mis dans la tête de faire des purées maison pour son neveu qui n'avait alors que quelques mois. Ses précédents échecs culinaires l'avaient un peu refroidie mais elle refusait de s'admettre vaincue. Et puis elle se disait que ça n'était tout de même pas bien compliqué à préparer. Elle venait juste de finir et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Flash avait piqué une cuillère et l'avait plongé le plat :  
« Eh oh, l'estomac sur pattes, c'est pas pour toi.  
- J'ai la dalle, et puis il faut bien que je goûte, je ne vais pas laisser mon neveu avaler n'importe quoi », dit-il avant d'enfourner une grosse cuillerée dans sa bouche.

« Mmmm… C'est incroyable !, s'exclama-t-il après avoir avalé.  
- Alors ?  
- Je te jure j'ai jamais vu ça !  
- C'est vrai ?, dit Lois pleine de joie.  
- Tu as mis un truc en plus que les pommes de terre, non ?, demanda le jeune homme concentré.  
- J'ai mis du rutabaga !  
- Mais oui, c'est ça. Et d'où t'es venu cette brillante idée ?  
- Je sais pas, je suis tombée dessus en faisant les courses et j'ai trouvé le nom sympa, expliqua-t-elle fièrement.  
- Vraiment incroyable, répéta-t-il.  
- Ah bah, ça me fait plaisir que mes talents soient reconnus.  
- Ah mais je t'assure. C'est la première fois que je mange quelque chose comme ça ! Cette façon dont elle est à la fois trop liquide et étouffante, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Et ces petits morceaux de pomme de terre crue qui flottent, vraiment très originale comme idée.  
- Espèce de…  
- Et je ne comprends pas par quel miracle tu as réussi à lui donner ce goût à la fois aigre et trop salé. Tu peux être fière de toi, je crois que s'il y avait le concours de la plus mauvaise purée du monde, tu gagnerais haut la main.  
- Petite vermine ! Si je t'attrape » dit-elle en le menaçant avec une cuillère en bois.  
Mais le combat était inégal et en une seconde, le jeune homme avait déjà rejoint l'autre côté de la pièce. Chloé et Ben les regardaient en riant.

« Non, mais sérieux, il t'a fait quelque chose ce petit ? Si c'est parce qu'il t'a régurgitée dessus l'autre jour, faut pas lui en vouloir. Tu sais, ça n'est qu'un bébé. De là à vouloir l'empoisonner, tes méthodes sont un peu extrêmes !  
- Je te jure que si Clark était là, il te ferait ta fête» répliqua-t-elle en s'essayant à côté de sa cousine, essoufflée par sa course-poursuite.  
« Désolé, mais je crois que sur ce sujet-là, même lui ne peut pas te défendre. Ton mari a deux points faibles : la kryptonite verte et ta nourriture !  
- Je te déteste, grogna Lois.  
- Et moi je t'adore, même malgré ça. »  
Elle esquissa un sourire, il sentit qu'il commençait à se faire pardonner. Il s'approcha et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.  
« Tu ne m'en veux plus ?, fit Bart avec ses yeux enjôleurs.  
- Si beaucoup ! », rit-elle en lui tapant sur le bras avec sa cuillère en bois.

Soudain, tous sursautèrent en attendant la voix de Carter, visiblement en colère : « Où est-il ? »  
Bart comprit vite qu'il s'agissait de lui, immédiatement il attrapa Ben dans ses bras et se cacha derrière Lois et Chloé en expliquant: « Il n'osera pas m'attaquer avec un enfant dans les bras !  
- Ah bah bravo, quel courage !, ricana la brune.  
- Toi !, rugit Hawkman. Petite vermine !  
- Ah, c'est justement ce que je venais de lui dire, s'exclama Lois essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda Chloé pour le calmer.  
- Il se passe que ce… pervers a osé poser ses mains sur Courtney !  
- Ooooh… » firent en chœur les 2 cousines. Elles venaient de comprendre, Carter avait enfin tout découvert. C'était le dernier de la Ligue à ne pas être au courant pour les deux jeunes gens.

« Vous le saviez, c'est ça !?, s'exclama le doyen furieux.  
- Pour tout te dire, oui, avoua Chloé.  
- Je n'en reviens pas. Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ? »

Silence.

« Oui, vous feriez mieux de ne rien dire ! Mais je te préviens, toi, c'est fini tout ça, si je vous vois…», commença Carter, menaçant le jeune homme du doigt.

Mais contre toute attente, c'est Lois qui prit la défense de Bart. Elle brandit sa cuillère en bois et interrompit le discours de leur ami : « Carter, calme-toi et assieds-toi ! »

L'homme obtempéra, un peu surpris.

« Tout d'abord, poursuivit la brune, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ces deux jeunes gens sont majeurs et vaccinés alors ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis, dis-moi, les as-tu déjà observé tous les deux ? Ça ne va peut-être pas te plaire, mais ils ont l'air totalement amoureux. Et c'est une grande chance. Je crois qu'on l'a tous compris l'année dernière. Et toi, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Quand on a le bonheur de trouver l'amour, il ne faut pas le laisser passer. Alors je sais que Bart peut être un vrai gamin mais c'est un gamin avec un grand cœur et il serait prêt à tout pour Courtney. Alors réjouis-toi plutôt pour eux. S'il te plaît… »  
Tout le monde était soufflé par la tirade de Lois, surtout Bart ému qu'elle l'ait soutenu avec autant de virulence. Carter soupira mais hocha la tête, résigné.

Le jour suivant, Bart retrouva Lois à la Tour. Il lui avait ramené une énorme boîte de macarons, en provenance directe de Paris pour la remercier.  
« Oh mon Dieu, tu es un amour ! », s'exclama la jeune femme.  
Elle prit avec délice un macaron avant d'ajouter avec un sourire : « Tu sais que, même sous la torture, je nierai avoir prononcé ces paroles !  
- Trop tard, intervint sa cousine un peu plus loin, j'ai tout entendu ! »  
Et ils dévorèrent tous les trois l'énorme boîte de gâteaux. Quand le reste de la troupe arriva, il n'en restait plus un seul.

_Fin du flash-back_

Lorsque la serveuse revint vers leur table, Chloé venait de finir son histoire, ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire et les assiettes étaient vides. « Un dessert ? »  
Oliver regarda Chloé d'un air complice : « Deux tiramisu ?  
- Evidemment !  
- Très bien. Je vous amène ça tout de suite.  
- Bart et Courtney, c'est marrant ça, mais c'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Et Victor alors, il n'a pas trouvé l'amour ?  
- Non, il a eu quelques histoires mais ça devenait compliqué dès qu'ils devenaient trop intimes. C'est difficile pour lui à cause de son secret. Il a du mal à se confier. C'est dommage, je sais qu'il pourrait rendre une femme heureuse. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je le savais déjà mais le fait de travailler ensemble nous a rapprochés. »  
Oliver ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux, Chloé le décela et ajouta :  
« Il est comme un frère pour moi.  
- Et Dinah et Arthur, ça fait combien de temps alors ?  
- Je crois que tout ça a démarré au mariage de Lois et Clark donc ça a fait cinq ans en avril. Le mariage devait être en juillet mais ils ont avancé la date, quand ma cousine a su qu'elle était enceinte. Si tu les avais vu tous les deux, ils étaient magnifiques… »

Chloé passa un long moment à lui raconter le mariage. Oliver la dévorait des yeux alors qu'elle parlait. Il aimait tellement la voir comme ça, elle pétillait.  
Ces longues discussions qu'ils avaient tous les deux lui avaient manqué. Avant même de sortir ensemble, ils passaient souvent leurs soirées en tête à tête à discuter pendant des heures de tout et de rien. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il se sentait vraiment lui.  
Peu après, Chloé se fit la même réflexion. Son amitié lui avait vraiment manquée, même si elle adorait Clark, Victor, Bart et Arthur, elle avait avec Oliver une complicité qu'elle n'avait avec personne d'autre. Elle se sentait si bien.

« J'ai manqué tellement de choses, conclut Oliver un peu tristement.  
- Je sais que ça ne remplacera pas mais si ça te dit, j'ai fait pas mal d'album photos, je te montrerai tout ça. »  
Elle ne supportait pas de voir cette lueur triste dans ses yeux. Il parut réconforté par cette proposition et lui sourit :  
« Merci, j'aimerais vraiment.  
- Et tu veux que je te raconte un truc que tu sauras avant tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement. Je te préviens, c'est un scoop.  
- Vas-y !, sourit-il.  
- Dinah est enceinte, annonça la blonde.  
- Non ?! Mais c'est génial !  
- Personne d'autre n'est au courant, elle me l'a dit il y a trois jours. Enfin, Clark doit s'en douter, mais lui, c'est pas du jeu. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a su en premier pour Ben. En parlant de Ben, quelle heure est-il ? Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer et il faut que j'aille le chercher chez Martha. », annonça la jeune femme en commençant à ramasser ses affaires.

Puis elle s'interrompit et releva la tête vers le blond.

« Ça te dirait de m'accompagner ?, proposa-t-elle avec une pointe d'anxiété.  
- J'aimerais beaucoup. », répondit-il immédiatement.

Ils réglèrent donc l'addition et quittèrent le restaurant. Le jeune homme proposa de l'emmener avec sa voiture.  
Oliver la regardait du coin de l'œil tout en conduisant. Il souriait. Il était rassuré de voir que le déjeuner s'était bien passé et que la complicité entre eux était intacte. Cela lui donnait confiance pour la suite. Mais ce qui le réjouissait par-dessus tout était le fait qu'enfin, il allait rencontrer son fils.


End file.
